


From The Beginning

by FantasyWriter93



Series: Ghewen of Clan Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arbor Wilds, Child Lavellan, Clan Lavellan - Freeform, Gen, Minor Character Death, Mythal's Dragon - Freeform, Pre-Inquisition, Temple of Mythal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyWriter93/pseuds/FantasyWriter93
Summary: One small Elvhen child would change the fate of Thedas, left in the protection of the Temple of Mythal."Ghewen"A name the would soon hold the fate of the known world in the palm of their hand.
Series: Ghewen of Clan Lavellan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047499
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	From The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own anything. Dragon Age is owned by Bioware & EA.
> 
> This story will be a series of one-shots in an attempt to get me to actually finish a story. Also, warning if you haven't played the game - check out YouTube - because this first chapter does have slight spoiler if you haven't played it or watched the cutscenes. 
> 
> Dragon Age is one of those games that I always go back no matter how many times I play it, even if i know the storyline like the back of my hand. So you bag my babes and the demons of the Fade will haunt you! 
> 
> By the Grace of Andraste and the Maker, please be gentle. I haven't written anything in a while and this is an expression of the story my character Ghewen of Clan Lavellan and things will become more apparent as we progress. So please enjoy and come along for the dragon ride with me!

Peace and tranquility radiated through the forest known as the Arbor Wilds. Ancient and forgotten by many even among the Dalish who only briefly travelled through its borders.  
Except for the two Elvhen running for their lives.  
Clanging steel armour, men shouting and loud footsteps rang through the once calm Wilds.  
The Elvhen paused for a brief moment to catch their breath, hiding behind an ancient and large tree. They looked to each other and then to the precious cargo held in the smaller Elvhen’s arms.  
A child, so small and frail, looking up at them with bright, youthful emerald eyes almost hidden by dark hair. So scared at the strange noises, but so trusting with its guardians. Magic could be seen glowing behind those scared eyes, sparks just at the edge of the child’s fingers.  
The clanging grew closer the longer they stayed put.  
“Vhenan, we cannot linger,” the larger of the two Elvhen whispered, looking towards the noise.  
Wide eyes looked up, tears growing in their eyes before clutching the child to their chest and whining.  
“I know, Vhenan but we must, it is the only way. This is the best chance we have,” they said, hugging both the child and their lover close, “The best chance we can give so they live.”  
The child looked up unknowingly at its guardians for the last time as they were embraced tightly.  
The Elvhen ran further towards the hidden ruins, their destination as it was all but unknown to a few select Elvhen.  
The Altar of Mythal.  
The ancient Elvhen ruin that only select guardians knew of in the Arbor Wilds.  
The hidden path was narrow and overgrown, they had to weave softly through the brush to not disturb and alert the humans to their position. They stopped, trying to control their breathing and looking towards each other before nodding solemnly.  
The Altar of Mythal stood before them as they clung to each other and the child in their arms. They knelt before the ancient statue of Mythal and her guardian dragons, bowing their heads in thanks.  
“Oh great Mythal, Mother of All Elvhen, please guard over our child as we have guarded your Temple, give our child its best chance as we cannot,” they prayed to the empty clearing.  
Still kneeling, they placed the child at the foot of Mythal’s statue, smiling sweetly down at the child with tears in their eyes. The smaller of the Elvhen took the ancient pendant from their neck and placed it around the child’s neck.  
“Da’len, stay here for Papa, okay?” he said, hugging his child for the final time.  
The child looked up from where they had been playing with it, they nodded at their Papa.  
The other Elvhen knelt before the child, kissing it on the forehead, “Babae and Papa love you dearly Da’Len. From here to Uthenera.”  
“I love you too,” the child whispered before looking back at the pendant that their Papa had always worn.  
Once the child was distracted with the glowing pendant, the large Elvhen grabbed their hand and dragged them away from the Altar towards the clanging metal that grew louder the more they lingered.  
Both Elvhen looked back at their child one last time with tears in their eyes, running towards their death to give their child the best chance of life.

The child looked up from the pendant to see its Babae and Papa gone, not worried. They always came back.  
Hours seemed to pass and the setting sun was dipping down beyond the trees, darkening the once brightly Altar.  
The child shivered, still waiting for Babae and Papa to come back. Tears fell down its face as it waited and waited for them to come back.  
From the shadows, a giant emerald dragon watched from its den and waited for its master to arrive. The dragon curiously stepped from its den to look at the small being that would not even make a good snack with how small it is.  
The child stilled, ears twitching as it heard the movement, realising it was being watched.  
Bright eyes clashed as the predator and prey watched each other. The dragon softly stepped closer so as to not startle the young creature.  
The dragon sniffed at the child, messing with its hair and making the child giggle.  
The child giggled before reaching up with its left hand to touch the snout of the dragon, surprising the large creature but allowing the gentle touch.  
Sparks and magical energy passed between the two surprise Flemeth who emerged from the shadows to watch them.  
The child’s face glowed for a moment, the glowing green with magic so strong that even Flemeth was shocked.  
The child was so young.  
“Well well, you have never given a Chosen your blessing before,” Flemeth smirked looking at the two interacting.  
The child startled from the dragon, looking at Flemeth with fear. Its eyes became slit like that of a cat, snarling at the unknown to stay back.  
“Hush child, you need not fear me,” Flemeth stated while smirking and raising her hands.  
The child backed away, hiding behind the dragon’s front limbs.  
The dragon huffed what could be a laugh at the flummoxed look Flemeth gave the child.  
Flemeth knelt before the child, using her own magic to create flames that wrapped around her hand to show that there was no harm to the child, “I am magical, just like you child.”  
The child blinked at her, eyes seemingly wise for once so young. The child reached for her hand to grasp some of the flame for its own, giggling as the flame tickled their hand as they pulled it back.  
With a flick of her wrist, Flemeth put both flames out, only for the child to pout at her.  
“My, you are a strange child, little one,” Flemeth cackled.  
Flemeth nodded at the child, “My name is Flemeth, child. What is yours?”  
The child giggled, shaking its head no at her. Deep brown locks fell into the child’s face.  
Flemeth pushed the locks away from the child's face, “No, you won’t tell me your name?” she asked.  
The child shook its head again, “Mythal.”  
Flemeth blinked, shocked at the word spoken by the child, “What?”  
The child stepped forward before placing a hand on Flemeth’s heart.  
“Mythal.”  
The dragon seemed to snicker at Flemeth’s shocked face before she sneered at the dragon in disdain.  
“Shush you!”  
Flemeth turned back the child, who yawned and rubbed its eyes with its fists.  
“What is your name, child?” she asked again.  
The child muttered its name softly, almost shy about it.  
Flemeth reached out for the child, taking it into her arms.  
Before the ancient witches eyes, the child futures played out before her. Filled with so much pain, heartache and indecision from the name the child had given her. She reached up and brushed the child’s deep brown hair away from its eyes.  
“Hmm, that is the name you were given, child. But what is the name you want?” Flemeth said, tilting her head almost looking down at the child.  
Emerald eyes looked up at her with knowledge far beyond its years, thinking about it for a moment before nodding to itself.  
“Ghewen.”  
Once again, a vision of the child’s future flashed before her eyes as the decision the child had made. It’s fate now sealed by that one choice made.  
The child, exhausted emotionally and physically, rested its head against Flemeth’s shoulder, falling asleep almost instantly in the warm arms that held it.  
Flemeth looked down at the child in her arms, remembering when Morrigan had once trusted her like this. She snorted in laughter, remembering the woman Morrigan was now. So cocksure and all seeing.  
Flemeth grasped the pendant still around the child’s neck and let her magic seep into it, blessing it with a strong protection charm, allowing the magic to draw strength from her to protect the child.  
“May this symbol of Mythal protect you child and give you one boon as you grow. You will face many challenges ahead, let this allow you some of the happiness that you desire,” Flemeth said, before kissing the child’s head.  
For only a single instant, the vallaslin of Mythal glowed up the child’s face.  
Flemeth strode away from the Altar, disappearing into the mist away from the Arbor Wilds of Southern Thedas only to reappear in the forests of the Free Marches near the clan where she knew the child would thrive.  
The Keeper strode away from the Aravels to meet her away from the eyes of the clan. Asha’bellanar’s presence had called to the Keeper as soon as the ancient being had arrived.  
“Andaran atish’an Asha’bellanar. You honour my clan with your presence. How may we help you?” Keeper Deshanna bowed before the Witch of the Woods.  
“And to you as well Keeper Deshanna,” Flemeth nodded to the Keeper, “I have a boon for you and your clan.”  
“Of course, Asha’bellanar. You have helped our clan many times, we will do anything to repay that kindness.” Deshanna responded.  
Flemeth passed the child in her arms to Deshanna, sweeping the child’s hair away from its faces, chuckling at the child frowned in its sleep at being moved away from her embrace.  
“Take this child and raise it as part of the Clan. It will be a part of many things to come and must be taught to wield its magic. Teach it to be wise, accepting of all and believe it’s own strength. This is what I ask of you,” Flemeth asked of the Keeper.  
“It will be done Asha’bellanar.” Keeper Deshanna vowed, looking down at the peaceful child within its arms, “Dareth shiral.”  
Flemeth watched the Keeper walk away with the child in its arms back towards Clan Lavellan.  
“Ghewen, a name to remember,” Flemeth whispers before disappearing back into the Wilds.

Ghewen opened up her emerald eyes to look over Haven and the people of the Inquisition who were watching her with great interest as the Herald of Andraste, a moniker she had never heard of before. Clutching her ancient pendant and only reminder of her true parents, she whispered a prayer to Mythal before walking towards the Chantry and her unknown future due to the glowing mark upon her hand.  
Her once peaceful life was about to change forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Each story is inspired by many different songs.
> 
> This one was inspired by "At the Beginning" originally from the Anastasia soundtrack. I was listening to the Peter Hollens cover of this.


End file.
